


Just one more drink

by Cosmic_Chameleon



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chameleon/pseuds/Cosmic_Chameleon
Summary: *Tw a lotta alcohol mention because what else was i to do during quarantine, and enjoy drunk sex ¯\_(ツ)_/¯** ALSO au where the plot of SDC takes place while Jotaro’s in college and you two share a couple classes as bio students because i can write what i want and i aint writing smut about minors***prepare for a self conscious reader fic, as i wanted to write a relatable reader and confidence ain’t a strong suit for me lmaosomeone teach me how to tag and summarize things
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

D’Arby has just been defeated, your friends souls released, and you were curious about Jotaro’s hand that D’Arby mentally folded to.  
“Now I bet my soul that Jotaros cards are absolute shit, and D’Arby was an idiot for falling for his bluff” you say lifting them over.  
“Yep. I was right.”  
You were never really that good at showing enthusiasm, but you felt a small pride in being able to easily tell Jojo was clearly bullshitting the whole time.  
Jotaro revealed that if he knew he had a bad hand he would have been too nervous to really make the act work.  
“See, I told you to trust me, no need to gamble your soul next.” He added looking at you.  
You hoped the blush coming to your cheeks was hidden under your foundation. You know he was just confident in his skills, but you couldn’t help feeling cared for when he insisted on going, right as you volunteered. You got to telling Polnareff and Joseph how glad you were that they’re safe, then unable to get any information out of D’Arby, you all soon were heading back to your hotel.

You were tying your best to seem relaxed and light hearted but you were feeling a little on edge. Your parents had no idea you even left, thinking you were still at school taking classes and living in your dorm. All these near death scares and experiences were getting you more worried about being able to make it back to them. You knew there were only so many stand users left before making it to Dio.  
“Hey im gonna be right back!” You told the group while excusing yourself to a shop you spotted alcohol in. Its been a while, you could use a couple drinks that night to help ease your thoughts before bed. You found a whisky youve had before and quickly rejoined the group, before continuing on your way back.

***

You were glad Jotaro was your regular room mate after Polnareff joined the group. Well really after Polnareff made a few inappropriate jokes, then Jotaro stated youd be sharing a room with him instead. You didn’t at all think Polnareff would do anything you were uncomfortable with, but you were excited to get more time to know Jotaro better. You two had definitely become closer, and your feelings certainly grew stronger, but you aren’t sure what you were hoping for. He was gorgeous, incredibly strong, clever and determined, and you were not exactly on par. Not that you were dumb, or weak or useless or anything, and not that you should care much about how you looked. With your make up on, you were even kinda cute you believed! But you wished you could be so effortlessly beautiful and talented too. You wouldn’t expect him to settle on you. You’ve seen plenty of petite beautiful women get turned down by him, enough to know he wasn’t looking right now, and if he was, definitely not for you.  
But that couldn’t help all your glances, especially after opening the bottle you got earlier.  
You were downing a whisky, neat, already comfy in your pjs while your sketch book and an assortment of pencils sat in front of you. As a herpetology student and hobby artist, the book was filled with sketches and drawings of lizards, frogs and other reptiles and amphibians. However after some long talks with Jojo about his marine biology pursuits your pages were filling with more marine life. Right now you were feeling content, and sketching out jelly fish.  
You got up to refill your glass, and after doing so grabbed the other glass that was out. “Would you like some?” You asked with a soft smile. He stared at you for a moment, and you held your smile, well used to his long pauses.  
“Sure. Thanks.”  
You poured him a drink and returned to your bed and sketch book after handing him his drink. You quickly downed that and were feeling good. Its been a while since you’ve been in a truly good mood. A trip like this may have been a bad idea for such a chronic worrier, but with each atrocity you come across you’re more certain joining on this quest to defeat Dio was the right choice.  
You got right up to get yourself another drink.  
“Hey (Y/N) dont you think thats enough for right now?” He asked, looking into your eyes.  
“Nope, I think Ill decide when Ive had enough! Thanks though.” You laughed out pouring yourself another glass.  
By the time that drink was nearly empty you were putting away your drawing pencils when Jojo asked what you were drawing.  
“Jelly fish! Wanna see?”  
After he nodded you excitedly got up book in one hand, drink in the other. You ended up finishing the drink before you could set it down on the night stand next to Jotaro so you dropped your book off at the bed and got yourself another glass before wobbling back over to the bed, sitting across from him at the foot of it.  
“Hey careful with that, i dont want you spilling anything on my bed.” He said while taking the drink out of your hands and setting it down on the night stand next to him.  
“Hey scoot over.” You told him while crawling over to sit beside him.  
Normally you sat across from him when you showed him your drawings as you got a little nervous being so near him.  
But tonight you were happy and excited, and had no qualms about leaning into him while you tossed your sketch book on both your laps.  
In your current state you didn’t even notice the way Jotaro tensed up as you sat next to him, before easing and wrapping an arm around you.  
“Im sure they’re not accurate at all as its all from memory, but i think they look believable!”  
He smiled and pointed one out that looked just like a type of real jellyfish.  
You had some more of your drink before Jotaro then took it out of your hands and finished it. You stared as he drank it wondering what he’d be like drunk. You kept staring, just wanting to admire his face up close. His strong jaw, his sharp eye brows, his brilliant piercing blue eyes. You didnt even realize you were leaning in closer, a hand placed on his thigh, until he said something.  
“(Y/N) are you sure you’re good?”  
You smiled softly and nodded your head. You were better than good. And you were tired of ogling him from a distance. Tired of wondering if he would ever return your feelings. Earlier you were here worrying you might die in the next several days and now you didnt want to regret anything.  
You got up had more whisky right out of the bottle and set it on the night stand beside you before you got on top of Jotaro, straddling him.  
“(Y/N) i think you should maybe get back to your bed. Its getting late, you shouldn’t do anything you might regret.”  
You were thrilled to see him showing concern for you. And more thrilled at his warm hand resting on your bare thigh, fingers at the edge of your short shorts.  
“Trust me I wont be regretting anything I do with you. Ive wanted to do this for a while now.” You giggled, extremely uncharacteristically. “Can I kiss you, Jotaro?”  
He glanced away, then to your surprise grabs the bottle and gulps an impressive amount down in one go. He slowly wrapped a strong arm around your back, now pulling you in closer.  
“Just as long as you’ll remember it was you who insisted” he whispered as he pulled you in for a kiss.  
Man if you thought you were in a good mood before, you were on cloud9 now. With your lips locked, your hands snake over his shoulders one hand grabbing onto his hair the other arm wrapping around his neck, his hands now running up and down your body. You moved down to his neck to kiss and nip at him. You were rewarded with some soft gasps, encouraging you to softly yank his head back by his hair to give you better access to his neck for you to plant more kisses and leave a couple bites. Despite softly moaning, he pulled away briefly, staring into your eyes, looking a bit hesitant.  
“What?” You asked with a pout. “Was that too much for now?” He tilted his head down and glanced away while again checking, “you sure you wont regret this by tomorrow morning?”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
Maybe drunk you was just being hopeful, but was that a blush on his face?!  
“No, I don’t. So now I wont unless you ask.” he murmured catching your gaze.  
“You just wont be clinging to me like a leach tomorrow will you?” He asked the softer expression quickly hidden with a smirk.  
“Come on its like you don’t even know me!” You teased, “I wouldn’t do that to you Jotaro. And i like you, standoffish attitude and all”.  
He smiled softly before pulling you back into a kiss. You lick along his lower lip seeking to sneak your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues fight for dominance, while you begin to lightly grind against him. He moans into your mouth and you wanted to hear more. A hand of his snakes under your shirt to grope your breast and now you’re the one moaning into him. After some time massaging, the hand under your shirt finds its way to a nipple and he slowly rubs it in circles. He tugs lightly and you gasp out before you start to grind a bit more aggressively against him. He breaks your kiss as his other hand weaves into your hair and sharply yanks back -much more roughly than you did to him earlier- releasing a sharp moan from you, before his lips are all over your neck. Sucking, kissing, biting; once his lips brush on the collar of your shirt he yanks it off of you. You shift your position to grab his erection through his underwear as he starts to shower you in kisses and hickies.  
He lightly nips at your right nipple and you yelp sharply. The yelp becomes a mewl as he massages your beast and continued teasing you. You roughly yank his underwear down to grab him directly and your thumb circles his tip as you notice precum dribbling out. youre cherishing every sigh and wimper you hear from him as you start pumping up and down at a steady pace. You use your free hand to grab onto his shoulder and gently push him back from your chest to once again lock lips.  
He suddenly roughly drags your head right over to his erection and you couldn’t help but grin at the assertiveness.

He certainly felt more excited seeing you smile after the rough movement, your rosy cheeks growing redder. God, how glad he was you decided to make a move. To think what started as a mild fascination over a class mate who also had a stand would end up with him practically infatuated. Your were often quite reserved, one of the reasons he was so at ease around you, but he definitely enjoyed seeing you like this.

You eagerly pull down his underwear to start teasing him with light licks over his tip as you kneel over beside him. You slowly pressed your lips onto the tip, going further down, slowly taking all of him in until your lips were against his base. You pulled back up to start bobbing your head up and down, struggling to get all of him in each time, using a hand to help. You are thriving on every moan and groan that escapes his lips. His hips start thrusting into your mouth and you start struggling to breathe. You try to keep going but eventually pull away to take a minute to breathe deeply. Oh god how you wanted him. You head back down, this time leaving a little trail of kisses up his thigh before continuing the blow job. A hand that was grabbing your thigh now moves to your throbbing center, easily getting under your booty shorts and soaked panties. A finger gently rubs on your clit, moving around in circles. The sensation was definitely distracting from what was in front of you, but you kept diligently sucking, moving up and down, growing hotter whenever you looked at him. He finally pulled down your shorts and underwear and you wiggle yourself out of them to more easily spread your legs. Your pace becomes erratic, interrupted by whimpers and quiet moans as his fingers glide over your entrance.  
“To think you’re already this soaked. You really have wanted this for a while now haven’t you?” He purred to you. He slides a finger inside you easily and after a few movements adds another. He slowly pumps in and out until you feel yourself losing it as his fingers scissor and thrust inside you. His hand moves at a steady pace, as you feel him rubbing your clit again, these fingers weirdly cooler and somehow a bit different. You notice one arm is still holding him up a bit, and glance down to see a shimmer of purple. And here you were thinking your cheeks couldn’t feel any hotter. Jojo enters a third finger in and you lift your head to gasp, after nearly choking on his cock. You look over to him and feel yourself melt into the slight smirk on his face.  
“God I need you” you slurred while lightly shuddering. You pull away and you got on top of him again, now positioning your entrance over the tip of his erection. You ease down onto him slowly to adjust, moaning in pleasure as you start to bounce yourself up and down, hands pushing against his firm chest to keep your balance. As you speed up, he thrusts into you matching your pace, and then the expletives were flying out of your mouth, mixed with moans of Jotaros name. You were getting so loud you could just barely make out his soft moans but you quieted enough to hear him whisper “i cant believe youre so damn cute.” You start to tighten around him and feel your stomach coil up.  
As you get sloppy from being so on the edge star platinum grabs onto your hips and starts quickly guiding you up and down while jojo sucks on two of his fingers before using them to tease and rub your clit more.  
You’ve wanted to fuck him for so long yet hardly imagined it being this good.  
“OH JOTARO~” you practically scream as you climax, tightening around him. You ride out your climax then pull off of him, knowing he wasn’t done yet. Seeing him panting heavy with a hungry look in his eyes was almost too much for you to handle. The second you were away he flipped you over onto all fours with ease, and before you knew it a hand was pressing your back down as he entered you again, now from behind.  
You continue to pant, moan and curse and he takes the cue to speed up. Barely recovered from before, you’re once again so close. You swear you see stars every time you shut your eyes or blink.  
“Oh God, I can barely take anymore!” you moaned out, gripping the sheets tightly, at this point feeling your eyes near roll back into your head from the pleasure. You’re moving back against him now,  
“Is there something you need me to do?” he asked between catching his breath.  
“Please come in me” you begged, fully ready to test the strength of your birth control pills.  
“What. . . was that?” He asked between pants. You glance back and lock eyes with him, a slight smile showing he clearly heard what you said.  
“FINISH IN ME JOJO, IM SO CLOSE~!” You shout this time. His hand pushes your head into the mattress as he ferociously fucks you. You tighten even more and again practically are screaming his name, as you climax a second time, legs twitching as he finishes seconds after.  
“(Y/N) holy fuck.”  
He pulls out and the two of you collapse down next to each other catching your breath. You turn over so youre both facing each other and smile at him, and you melt as he smiles back.  
“Soo, , , that was fun” you giggled, struggling to settle yourself against the spinning of the room.  
“It was” he says quietly before kissing your forehead. Your eyelids flutter rapidly as you’re overwhelmed with sleepiness  
“Come on, lets get some shorts on you.” He mumbles before nearly stumbling out of bed and going into your things. Jotaro returned with new underwear and shorts and even helped you get them on.  
“I know you care more than you act like you do, Jotaro” You mumbled half asleep.  
“Oh really?” He murmured, as if he was uninterested, but feeling a little called out. He was slowly getting used to that about you though. He had one last thing to check before letting you drift off to sleep.  
“So you said you’ve wanted this for a while now. How long have you wanted to? How long have you liked me for?” He questioned as you were dozing off in his arms curled up against him pulling the covers over you.  
“Hmm, well I always thought you were handsome, but I think i had a thing for you maybe since that stupid group project in that intro bio course“ you whispered, smiling and warming up in the memory.  
He was shocked to hear that answer. He had a vague memory of it when you brought it up, from well before he even noticed your stand.  
“Remember when that other guy never showed up. And the second meeting we bitched about him and other people we knew who were getting on our nerves, for like, over an hour? I felt weirdly comfortable with you. I thought maybe you weren’t so mysterious. It was nice.” you whispered.  
“So is it safe to assume you return my feelings?” You asked softly, cuddling into him more.  
“Yes, it is.” He acknowledged while his arms tightened softy around you. A soft chuckle was the last thing you heard as you drifted off to sleep.


	2. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, reader blacks out! The hot sex? The confessions of romantic interest? Gone bruh.

“Hey its getting late, you should get up” Jotaro says while shaking you a bit with his hand on your shoulder.  
You groan and immediately pull the covers up over your head to block out the light. You curled up as your stomach was killing you.  
Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to buy some whisky for a private celebratory last hurrah, as you made it to Cairo and the remaining stand users dwindled. Previously its been advised by pretty much everyone in the group to not get drunk when a stand user could be lurking anywhere, but no one said a word yesterday when you stopped at a package store.  
Maybe they could tell you were worried, or figured with Jotaro youd be safe.  
Either way you had a splitting head ache and regretted your previous nights actions. Well regretted all the drinking at least, not like you recalled much of anything else.

“Yare yare, I told you to stop after a few shots worth.” He said while you were still under the covers.  
“Close the blinds!!” You whined out, not caring how you sounded in front of him for once. The head ache was definitely overpowering your usual urge to seem tough and level headed when talking to him.  
You swore your feelings for Jotaro grew stronger and stronger by the day since you started rooming with him. Not like you’d ever admit it to him, you told yourself, you did honestly have a bit of a thing for him before even discovering you had a stand and insisting on joining him on this journey to defeat Dio. But hey, nearly every woman and some men in your classes did; he wasn’t just hot, he was like supermodel level hot, with an air of mystery and a quiet intensity.  
You knew not to expect a relationship would develop. As if. You knew he was way out of your league but a girl could unintentionally imagine.  
“Better?” He asked pulling you back to the present, a soft smile on his face as he gently pulled the sheets off of you now that the blinds were closed shut. It was just at that moment you realized you were topless, and pulled the sheets over your chest, while your face was burning up.  
God what happened last night you wondered as your eyes embarrassingly latched onto his bare chest and abs. You looked around the rest of the room noting the nearly empty bottle of whisky on the nightstand beside HIS bed, and seeing you definitely weren’t in your own bed.  
Wow, and here you were always thinking plain little you wouldn’t have a chance with muscular pretty boy Jotaro Kujo. Now you were wondering if you drank as much as you did to muster up the courage to make a move. Guess you may as well confirm it happened.  
“Hey Jojo” you started softly, a little nervous to finish your sentence. “. . . did we. . . uh . . Fuck last night.”  
The smile dropped from his face.  
“Tch. You really dont remember?”  
You felt your face flush again and you tried to remember the previous night. Flashes of laughing at him while insisting you were fine. Flashes of moving over to sit next to him. Flashes of straddling him and slowly grinding against him. Flashes of him kissing and biting your neck, while you moaned. God you wished you could recall more.  
“Uh what happened”  
“You got drunk. Started acting. . . Bolder. Im not sure if you were less yourself or more so. ” He paused, glancing at you briefly but then going back to looking uninterested.  
“But that was fine.” He said with a slight smirk.  
You’d been wanting to hook up with him the second you started rooming together and here you were unable to remember it. To be honest, you were wanting much more than just one hook up. But it happened, and you dont even know how he felt or anything he said while it happened. Did he like you? Was he just bored? Will he think any less of you? Were you just acting like a horny mess? Did you reveal that you genuinely liked him? The anxiety you were feeling over your missing memories really wasnt helping the sickness you felt from your hangover.  
“Soo . . . Did i make a fool of myself?” You finally asked.  
“I dont think so.” He said as he started getting dressed for the day, not looking at you. Leave it to him to complicate a yes or no question.  
You sighed as you started slowly lifting yourself up.  
“So like, was this a one time thing? Should i forget it happened?”  
He looked into your eyes and you couldn’t tell why. Was he searching for something? Debating what to say? Trying to wreck your nerves. Well for sure he was accomplishing the latter.  
“Seems you’ve already forgot it.” He answered.  
“I just learned it happened. I didnt intentionally forget it, i just kind of dont remember most of it.” You mumbled grumpily.  
“Can you get me a shirt?” You asked, lazily slumped over yourself after getting to a sitting position briefly. You didn’t really want to be moving around yet. He tossed a shirt, and thankfully also a bra at you, both landing on top of you.  
“Good grief, are you gonna need a hand with getting dressed too?”  
You blushed as you readjusted so you could put your top on.  
Sitting cross legged now, you sat there staring at him, letting him go into your things to grab underwear and pants for you also. You’re debating whether you want to go on with your day and push last night behind you, or push to see if you revealed your feelings last night.  
He dropped your pants and undies in front of you and sat down on the other bed while picking up a magazine to read.  
You turned to face him, making eye contact.   
“Jojo, if there’s anything I said or did last night that you think I’d want to know about, you’d tell me right?”  
A brief silence ensued before he replied.  
“You’ve had a crush on me since before we left for Egypt. And I’ve grown to like you. So here we are.”  
He mumbled, breaking eye contact as he admitted he liked you.  
Wait what was that??? He likes you?? As in romantically?? For real??  
“Oh. Uh, cool, nice.” You said ever so smoothly.  
A heavy silence hung in the air. As much as you wanted to date, maybe right now in Cairo wasn’t the best time to start.  
The both of you remained silent, when a light knock at the door interrupted right as he was about to respond.  
It was Avdol, asking if you two were ready yet. Sounding softer and, , , shyer than usual? Good grief, how loud were you?  
“Were getting there, well meet you all downstairs soon.” Jotaro answered.  
You heard him step away leaving another silence.  
“So lets. . . maybe pick this up when we return home.” You decided. He nodded his head in agreement.  
Something about your long time stoic crush returning your feelings felt fake, and if he died days after you started dating that may have been a bit too much for you to handle. Not that a label would make your feelings any different, but the explicit reciprocation may have made it a bit harder.  
“So I suppose this means we both definitely need to make it back.” You added, sounding casual. “I mean I already put out, so I feel you at least owe me a dinner date when were done.” You joked.  
He smiled as he got up to sit next to you.  
He kissed your cheek unexpectedly and your face flushed again.  
“Sure. Its a date. Ill be sure to show you what you forgot from last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been years since I’ve read or written fan-fiction and now my unquenchable thirst for Jotaro Kujo and honestly the rest of the crusaders too, has pulled me from my fandom grave to write crappy smut.  
> Idek if Ive wrote smut before back when i was more into fandom stuff? This is basically just self insert self pleasing nonsense yet critique is still appreciated before my part 3!  
> Esp about my writing of Jotaro, i feel I never know how to write others characters!


End file.
